


So I Guess He’s My Soulmate

by kincy



Series: So I guess... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kincy/pseuds/kincy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was there when he turned 11. At first he thought it was a prank Fred and George had pulled on him so he just waited for it to fade but a week passed and it was still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Guess He’s My Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Ron POV. on the previous part "So I Guess You’re My Soulmate" Check it out in the series link.

It was there when he turned 11. At first he thought it was a prank Fred and George had pulled on him so he just waited for it to fade but a week passed and it was still there. The words ‘Not At All’ curving between his shoulderblades, it looked like scars but how could scar possibly formed into an alphabet? So finally he showed it to his mum who was fully happy and acted like it was normal.

 

“Oh, Ronnie.’’ She pulled him into her arms then hugged him tightly. His mum stared at him like he had gotten an A and said nothing. He stared at her with confused look. Did having some weird scars on his body make her be that proud? Adult was so confusing his 11 years old self had thought.

 

"Uh hm, Molly dear-I don’t think Ron will understand what happened to him if you just keep staring at him like that.’’ He looked at his dad who just looked up from his newspaper to glance at them and nodded to thank him a little.

 

“Oh right-well, my dear, the thing you have shown me is _the soulmark_ and it’s not really common but everyone in our family has one. It will  identify your _soulmate_ and the words that appear on your body is the first line they’re going to say to you.’’ She patted his head while saying that and he remembered the thing he used to think it’s a scar on his brothers’ bodies. That made a lot of sense because how could someone like Percy would ever have a scar anyway.

 

 

 

 

Ten years later and he still didn’t meet his soulmate or maybe he didn’t have one? How could it possible! Then he wouldn’t have the mark at all that calmed him down for once and he got it now when his mum said it wasn’t common. Most of his friends and classmates didn’t have it but there were a few like Dean, Seamus, Neville and Hermione. He was surprised when she had guessed that he had a mark since the first time they met and told him that he was ‘obviously keen to meet someone’ such a know-it-all that girl but she was a good friend nevertheless.

 

“You would get along so well with someone I know.’’ She sometimes said that when he had done something incredibly stupid or though she said. He wonder who was that person she mentioned, but when he asked she never answered, just saying.

 

“You’ll meet him one day. He wasn’t here a lot.’’ One thing he knew, this guy must travel a lot.

 

 

 

 

It was his family tradition to have a dinner on the _last Sunday of the month_ and here came another last Sunday of the month. He had booked a ticket to Scotland a couple wekes ago, well-actually it was Percy who booked the tickets for everyone that were not in Scotland or didn’t have a car which was him and Ginny,his little sister.

 

It was very crowded like everytime he was at King’s Cross but he thought it was even more crowded than usual that he couldn’t find any empty seat let alone an empty compartment. Something strange happened, the mark, it hurt-so much that his eyes were filled in tears. That was a sign his mum had once said it would only happen when he was going to find his soulmate and that meant he was going to find them here on a train? He couldn’t imagine what situation would lead him to find them. Maybe asking if he could sit with them?

 

As he was going to find his soulmate he probably should wipe his ‘I’m-in-pain-and-nobody-can-help-me’ face off to impress them. First impression was very important, that was what his mum always told him. So he put on his best smile and kept looking for an empty seat.

 

And he found it, in that compartment there was a man sitting alone. Weird, did no-one notice that there was a room for others? He thought and looked around at the people who kept walking. He shrugged and slid the door open. The man turned his head to face him, he had messy jet-black hair and was wearing a glasses. So he smiled a little then asked.

 

“ _Excuse me, do you mind?_ ’’ The man shifted slightly and looked at him with wide eyes. “ _Every where else is full_.” Did he do something wrong? Because that man looked at him in disbelif and answered him with something he thought he would never hear it.

 

“ _Not at all_.” He shivered like shivering just because that one line. He found him, he found him now. _His soulmate_. He couldn’t help but smile not the smile he put to impress his soulmate before but the real smile that was drawn by his heart. He closed the door and sat down in front of his soulmate.

 

“So I guess you’re my-uh my soulmate.” The man broke the silence and looked up. He finally saw his face clearly, he has beautiful green eyes and a lightning-liked scar.

 

“Yeah, and you’re mine. Wicked!”

 

“Hope you aren’t disappointed though, we have to spend our entire life together now considering we’re soulmate.”

 

“We’ll see, hope you aren’t too but if you are I guess you gotta get on with it ‘considering we’re soulmate’.” He air quoted him and he saw the man gave him funny look. “I’m Ron by the way, Ron Weasley.” He reached out his hand.

 

“I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” They shook hands, Harry was quite warm and their hands fit perfect together.

 

“I know it sound weird but can I see your mark?” Maybe Harry would feel strange about this. He really wanted to see it, the mark that identified him. Harry went to close the door’s curtain and pulled off his shirt. He had some lean muscle not too thin or too muscular. What was he looking at? He changed his gaze to the mark, it lied just above his heart curving alongside his collarbones. He felt his face burning just staring at it.

 

“May I?”  He asked. Harry nodded so he start tracing his finger along the mark, he couldn’t bring his eyes to look into Harry’s. He stepped back and started to take his shirt off as well.

 

“Uh-Mine is on the back so it’s really hard for me to look.” He mumbled and when his shirt was completely gone, he felt the fingers touching it. Gently, it started to move. He felt weird but it was pleasurable.

 

“So why are you going to Scotland?” He asked after they put their shirts back on.

 

“I’m going to visit my professor and discuss about my research, you?”

 

“Visiting my parents, it’s my family tradition that on the last Sunday of the month we have to have dinner at my patents’. Almost all of my siblings and their family will be there, you’ll be surprise at how fussy it is.” He learnt that Harry was an orphan, raised by his aunt’s family and his uncle was a wanker. He felt sorry for him, he would do anything to change it. How strange he would do anything to make this man who he had just met to feel happy.

 

 

 

 

“Good luck with your research, Harry! I’ll see you later. _Soulmate_.” How could he say that? _I’ll see you later. Soulmate_. Really? That was so embarassing. He groaned and headed to his home.

 

 

 

“Mum, dad! I’m home.” He was pulled into his mother’s arms, his dad was smiling at him. The welcoming scent washed over him. He felt like _home_ and wondered if Harry had ever felt like this. Almost all of his famliy were here except Charlie who would come home for Christmas and Fred and George who probably were driving to get here. He greeted his siblings and their family, he had missed them so much.

 

 

By the evening, everyone was there, ready for mum’s delicious cooking. And his dad started to asked about everyone’s life in this month. Bill was going to be promoted at the bank he worked at. Percy was doing perfectly on his work and was expecting a child. Fred and George was going to open new branch of their shop. And Ginny was going to play in a new league.

 

“What about you Ron?”

 

“Well, I-uh I met a man on a train, I asked if I could sit with him and he said ‘ _Not At All’._ ” Everyone was quiet, his mom turned from the stove, looking at him with wide eyes. “So I guess he’s my soulmate.”

 

“That’s great, son. You should bring him here next month” His dad was the first one to snapped back, he felt all eyes in this room were on him.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Oh, Ron. I’m so proud of you!” His mom threw her arms around him again and hugged him even tighter.

 

“Soulmate, everyone in the family has found their soulmate!” She pulled away and stared at him with teary eyes. She looked happy and proud?

 

“What are Fred and I? Next door neighbors?”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1.5 of the series!! Part 2 will be posted on the queue. Subscribe the series so you will know when it is updated. Hope you like it guys, thanks for reading, leaving a kudos or comment.


End file.
